


Obrona sycylijska

by Zielonykot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, kryminał, pocżątki pracy Rona jako aurora, szachy, słowiańskie bestie, śledztwo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zielonykot/pseuds/Zielonykot
Summary: Początki pracy Rona jako aurora.
Kudos: 1





	Obrona sycylijska

Wrzosowisko, szum traw na wietrze, gęsta mgła okrywająca niepozorne miasteczko, Południce po wzgórzach krążące i ta cisza, niepokojąca, bo żaden ptak nie śpiewał, bo na drodze nie było nikogo. Cisza taka jak przed burzą. I niech go hipogryf kopnie jeśli się raczył mylić. Ron przeczuwał, że pójdzie im równie łatwo jak z wytropieniem nargli. Wysokie trawy i zaklęcia wyciszające skutecznie ich ukryły. Ron oczywiście nie byłby gryfonem gdyby nie poinformował innych o swoich podejrzeniach, nieważne, że myśleli, że nie powinien tu być bo zaklęcia atakujące wychodziły mu równie dobrze co zmiana koloru puszkowi pigmejskiemu.

-Myślę, że czeka tam na nas pudełko z Puszkiem w środku - mruknął.

-Weasley, jak ty coś powiesz. Nie odstawiaj Jednookiego, łatwe, proste zadanie, rutynowe wręcz a ty szukasz drugiego dna-powiedział Dean Thomas.

-Poważnie myślisz, że uwolnienie nielegalnie przewożonych hipogryfów przerasta nasze możliwości i chcesz wezwać wsparcie? - zapytał Ernie Mcmillian i uniósł brew. 

Ron już miał warknąć, że może to nie hipogryfy tylko jakieś inne bestie co to klatki mogą rozwalić i ręki i nogi im wyrwać ale się powstrzymał. Nie przekona ich, nie jako najsłabsze ogniwo w drużynie. Regularnie przydzielano kandydatom co łatwiejsze zadania by wdrażali się do pracy aurora. Niektórzy się po nich wycofywali i szukali innego zawodu. Ron nieraz słyszał szepty na korytarzach, że lepiej by było by zajął się wyrobem czekoladowych żab i zostawił walkę innym. Najgorsze zaś było, że mówili nie, że się wypalił, że wojna swoje zrobiła tylko, że od początku się do tego nie nadawał. Ron z uporem godnym hipogryfa raczył się z tym nie zgadzać co absolutnie nie znaczy, że było mu z tym łatwo. 

Nie odgryzaj się jak wściekły puszek pigmejski, to nie czas na takie bzdury, skup się-jak nic właśnie to poradziłaby mu Hermiona.

Ron zastanawiał się czy tylko on szuka Puszka tam gdzie go nie ma. Chyba jednak nie powinien tak często wychodzić do baru z Moodym. Paranoja starszego aurora zaczynała mu się udzielać. 

-Zaklęcia skanujące nic nie wykryły. Żadnych barier, to podejrzane. Jak nieostrożny ruch pionem na szachownicy-pomyślał ale nic nie powiedział bo może to była bzdura, wymysł, bo mgła i Południce i próba podkreślenia, że rzeczywiście powinien tu być. 

Południce zniknęły w gęstej mgle, gest dłonią mówiący ruszamy wykonany przez Deana i zagłębili się w wysoką trawę tam gdzie za kilkoma skałami kryło się obozowisko, bo blask ognia na skałach i wyraźny ślad po rzucanych zaklęciach. Szło podejrzanie łatwo i było zbyt cicho. Myśleli o gradzie zaklęć i możliwościach obronny ale powitała ich pustka. Nie było tam nikogo, tylko hipogryfy w klatkach. Kilka gestów, nie słów, bo one były zbyt głośne gdy byli w środku wrogiego obozowiska i szybko zabezpieczyli okolicę. Nie było nikogo. 

-Parszywe kałamarnice. Teleportowali się. Gdybyśmy przybyli wcześniej Moody by się teraz z nas nie śmiał po powrocie-mruknął Ernie. 

Ron go zignorował zbyt zajęty szukaniem śladów podejrzanych zaklęć i wiedział, że coś mu tu nie pasowało ale jeszcze nie wiedział co. 

-Cel misji i tak się nie zmienia. Uwolnijcie hipogryfy-stwierdził Dean po czym kilkoma szybkimi zaklęciami otworzył wszystkie klatki i wtedy rozpętał się ich prywatny Ragnarok. 

Hipogryfy oczywiście nie były tylko hipogryfami a słowiańskimi biesami i był błysk zaklęć, pazury przecinające powietrze i krew kapiąca na ziemię i nie było, nie było czasu by Ron mógł myśleć o tym co zwróciło jego uwagę bo uruchomili pułapkę. 

-Na rogogony parszywe, cóż to było? - zapytał Ernie gdy bestie leżały nieruchomo i pozostało tylko leczenie ran zaklęciami i szukanie śladów. 

-Biesy. Gdybyś czasem czytał "Żonglera" to byś wiedział-mruknął Ron myśląc o Lunie z zapałem wysyłającej mu sową egzemplarze pisma którymi co prawda najczęściej palił w kominku ale nie zawsze. 

Dean blady jak ściana opierał się o drzewo, ran nie było widać, uleczył je ale upływ krwi zrobił swoje, poza tym on otworzył klatkę, mógł czymś jeszcze oberwać. 

-Zabierz go stąd Ernie, ja zdam raport Moody'emu-oznajmił. 

-On Cię stratuje jak stado hipogryfów. Miałeś rację, Ron żałuję, że Cię nie posłuchałem-oznajmił po czym teleportował się z Deanem do Munga nim zdołał mu odpowiedzieć. 

Ron skrzywił się i dokończył leczenie głębokiego rozcięcia na nodze. Oczywiście może i teraz będzie bardziej częścią zespołu a nie fasolką o smaku opon w paczce pełnej samych smakowitych fasolek niemniej wysłuchiwanie tyrady wściekłego aurora bynajmniej nie było jego ulubionym sposobem na spędzanie wieczoru. 

Skup się, nie odstawiaj pogoni za czekoladową żabą tylko myśl o tym co Ci nie pasuje na tym uroczym pobojowisku-zganił się Ron. 

Południce w oddali. Gęsta mgła i upiorne zimno. Truchła biesów na ziemi na które rzucono zaklęcia kamuflujące. Przemytnicy wiedzieli o nich to pewne, byli dobrze przygotowani. Nic niezwykłego, namioty, zgaszone ogniska, skrzynie i klatki. Wzrok Rona zatrzymał się dłużej na jednym niepasującym do tego tak typowego obrazka akcencie. Szachownica z rozpoczętą partią. Eleganckie wyrzeźbione figury. Ron zbliżył się do niej powoli. 

E4 na C5. Obrona sycylijska-pomyślał i zaczął mieć takie nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że tą partię ktoś chce rozegrać z nim. 

  
  


Ron oczywiście miał taką wiarygodność jak Południca i bynajmniej nie był choć w połowie tak groźny jak rzeczona słowiańska bestia. Wychodził, więc z takiego założenia, że wściekłego hipogryfa przekonywać nie będzie. Nie zamierzał się dzielić z innymi kandydatami na aurorów swoimi podejrzeniami bo przeczuwał, że potraktowanoby je jak opowieści o narglach. Szachownica i pierwszy ruch. Ron był właściwie znany w magicznym społeczeństwie głównie dzięki wygranej partii szachowej na pierwszym roku a w reszcie opowieści z reguły pełnił rolę tła. Zazwyczaj po pożarciu zawartości pudełka czekoladowych żab przestawało mu to przeszkadzać. Ron czasem działał z rozwagą godną szarżującego puszka pigmejskiego na trzygłowego psa i dlatego też bez cienia wątpliwości, że bez wątpienia czyni źle podsunął Mood'emu otwartą paczkę pod nos.

-Żabę? Uprzyjemniają zdawanie raportu- oznajmił.

Moody wyglądał jakby miał zamiar cisnąć w rekruta co cięższymi zaklęciami i jednocześnie na totalnie zaskoczonego co dla niego samego zapewne nie było przyczyną do dumy. Szczycił się bowiem swą czujnością.

-Spieprzyliście akcję i próbujecie mnie otruć? - warknął.

Ron momentalnie zaczął mamrotać pod nosem zaklęcia wykrywające trucizny, które uprzednio rzucił. Moody nieco złagodniał widząc to. Gryfon bo gryfon ale jak na lwa to całkiem przezorny. 

-Melduj co po ataku Biesów-oznajmił. 

Ron opisał mu co się wydarzyło i bynajmniej nie ugryzł się w język. Jakoś miał dziwne wrażenie, że stary auror bardziej go zrozumie. 

-Myślę, że to część większej sprawy. Szachownica to zaproszenie do gry. Możliwe, że już zaczętej, trwającej na co wskazuje wykonany ruch. Sprawca pokazuje nam, że znaleźliśmy się na pozycji obronnej-oznajmił śmiało. 

-Gnębiwtryski przeżarły Ci mózg albo inni są tępi jak puszki pigmejskie skoro tego nie zobaczyli. Sprawdź to-oznajmił. 

Ron spodziewał się takiego zlecenia mniej więcej tak bardzo jak popijania popołudniowej herbatki z Południcą. 

Biesy były oczywistą pułapką możliwe, że jedną z wielu. Ron nie wiedział na pewno czy to on był celem czy po prostu łowca hipogryfów pogrywał z aurorami ogólnie. Właśnie obecnie nie wiedział nawet czy gra nie weszła w fazę środkową, możliwe, że już groził mu szach a on nadal nie wykonał ruchu. Obecnie miał tyle danych, że mógł sobie równie dobrze powróżyć z fusów by obstawić gdzie uderzy. Ron udał się na najniższy poziom Biura Aurorów gotowy zagrzebać się żywcem w archiwach. Utknął na długie godziny ze stosem niedawnych spraw o przemycie tych rozwiązanych i tych nierozwiązanych i co najgorsze bez absolutnie żadnych czekoladowych żab. Szukał punktów wspólnych, zastanawiał się bowiem czy przypadek ataku biesów na nich jest odosobniony. Nie był. Grupa rekrutów na kursie aurorskim taka jak oni miała zabezpieczyć i odzyskać transport rogogonów, który wcale okazał się nim nie być tylko stadem krwiożerczych Południc. Nie to jednak było najciekawsze a odnotowanie na ruchomych zdjęciach z miejsca zdarzenia szachownicy z identycznym ustawieniem. Obrona sycylijska. Ron poczuł dreszcz. Jeżeli to już się kiedyś zdarzyło to mógł zobaczyć jaki będzie następny ruch. Przejrzał dokumenty i bynajmniej nie był zachwycony efektem swoich poszukiwań. Wszyscy rekruci niedługo później zginęli przez atak zakamuflowanych zaklęciami bestyj, sprawcy nigdy nie znaleziono. 

Na zgubne Południce! Czemu to nigdy nie jest takie proste? - pomyślał rozczarowany brakiem szybkiego przełomu w sprawie.

Oczywiście miał pomysł jak mógł się czegoś dogrzebać. Wystarczyło wypytać patologa. Luna jak nic mogła wiedzieć coś ciekawego poza tym co było w raporcie i lokalizacją nargli. Pokrzepiony tą myślą Ron poskładał papierzyska, odłożył je po czym żwawo wyruszył do podziemi Biura Aurorów. 

-Gnębiwtryski Cię do mnie przysłały? - zapytała radośnie.

Ron kiedy myślał o przyszłości krukonki zawsze widział ją badającą zwyczaje kangurohipogryfów w Australli albo przedzierającą się przez Amazoński busz w celu odszukania nargli nie tutaj. Początkowo także nie mogła się zgrabnie wpasować w skład Biura Aurorów a jej sposób bycia był przedmiotem kpin, teraz jednak była cenionym ekspertem. Ron miał nadzieję, że o nim kiedyś będą mówić to samo. 

-Nie. Nie mam także kłopotów z narglami mimo składowiska pudełek po czekoladowych żabach w swoim biurze-oznajmił. 

-Czyli przychodzisz w mniej przyjemnej sprawie-stwierdziła zabierając się do sekcji, Ron tymczasem usilnie wpatrywał się w ścianę. 

Ron opowiedział nad czym pracuje i czego konkretnie szuka licząc jednocześnie rysy na ścianie. Krukonka tymczasem słuchała nucąc sobie przy pracy. Ron oczywiście nie oczekiwał rzeczowych, sensownych informacji. Czuł, że prędzej uzyskałby je od Hardodzioba tym bardziej był więc zdziwiony gdy dorwał trop równie kuszący jak czekoladowa żaba.

-Ofiar związanych z przemytem zwierząt ostatnio nie było ale mieliśmy problem z materiałem dowodowym-oznajmiła Luna radośnie.

-Co zaginęło? - zapytał Ron dopatrując się w rysach na ścianie pozostałości ataku wściekłego wilkołaka.

Zastanawiał się czy Biuro Aurorów prześledziło przeszłość budynku i czy im to wadziło. 

-Szachową figurę. Króla. Zaginęła niedługo po sprawie transportu Zmoreczek. 

-Zmoreczki? Co to za bestie? - zdumiał się Ron. 

-Fruwające puszki pigmejskie z temperamentem wściekłego hipogryfa - oznajmiła Luna radośnie. 

-Nie mów, że skubańce są przeznaczone do hodowli domowej-oznajmił Ron wzdrygając się na myśl o atakującym go stadzie. 

Już hogwarcki Puszek byłby lepszym pupilem. 

-W Polsce to standardowa praktyka. Przynajmniej tak pisali w Żonglerze. Nie uważasz, że mają w sobie coś z gryfonów? W końcu oswajanie słowiańskich bestii nie jest takie proste, trzeba się uprzeć i namęczyć-stwierdziła radośnie. 

-Zdecydowanie chociaż to i tak lepsze niż adopcja boa dusiciela-oznajmił Ron. 

Krukonka okazała się równie pomocna w motywacji do pracy co czekoladowe żaby dlatego też utknął teraz na kompletnym wygwizdowie w miejscu znalezienia ciała. Ruchome zdjęcia z akt sprawy Zmoreczek powiedziały mu niewiele, tylko to, że było to echo jego obecnej sprawy. Druga runda przemocy skierowanej przeciwko młodym aurorom, którzy skończyli Hogwart w tym samym roku co on. Ron mgliście kojarzył ofiarę, spotkał go kiedyś na szkolnym korytarzu. Niemniej zawsze to był jakiś początek.

Bierz czekoladową żabę gdy los Ci ją daje- stwierdził Ron myśląc o przewrotnych darach losu.

Oczywiście teraz były tu tylko wzgórza, Południce i mgliste echo rzucanych zaklęć. Ron szukał tu czegoś co mogło mieć znaczenie dla jego śledztwa, kolejnego tropu. Podpowiedzi jaki wykonać ruch. I znalazł. Niedbale przesuniętego zaklęciem piona na szachownicy. Osoba z którą grała przesuwająca je dłonią, nie magią i przez to anonimową była tym kogo szukali.

-Szach-mruknął Ron do posępnych smaganych wiatrem wzgórz.

Południca wbiegła na polanę, Ron kiwnął jej głową po czym teleportował się z trzaskiem przed wejście do św. Munga. Zmoreczki pogryzły jednego z przemytników przez co trafił na oddział. Ron miał nadzieję, że będzie to ten którego szukał. 

Oddział Pourazowy Konfrontacji z Magicznymi Stworzeniami przywitał go nieprzychylnymi spojrzeniami pacjentów. Aurorzy bynajmniej nie byli tu mile widziani biorąc pod uwagę, że część z nich to byli znokautowani przez własne bestie przemytnicy, którzy teraz mieli przerąbane.

-Czekoladową żabę? - zapytał Ron podsuwając pokiereszowanemu długowłosemu chłopakowi paczkę pod nos.

-Czyli najpierw słodycze a potem tortury-mruknął tamten.

Ron miał wrażenie, że go kojarzy sęk w tym, że nie wiedział skąd.

-Czy my się znamy? - zapytał.

-Mój wuj jest woźnym w Hogwarcie. Dagmar Filch, do usług-oznajmił skłaniając się prześmiewczo.

Rona zamurowało. Wszystkie złe wspomnienia z panią Norris zakotłowały się w jego głowie.

-Powiedziałem już temu popaprańcowi z upiorną twarzą co wiem.

Ron stłumił śmiech. Opis całkiem nieźle pasował do Moody'ego.

-Opowiedz mi jeszcze raz a szczególnie o partii szachów. Z kim grałeś?-zapytał czując jak napięcie wzrasta, był o krok rozwiązania sprawy czuł to.

Dagmar łypnął na niego podejrzliwie.

-Powiem Ci jak opowiesz mi o pani Norris. Jak się miewa?

Ron jest zaskoczony, że ktokolwiek lubi tego koszmarnego kota.

-Dobrze, przeżyła atak bazyliszka. Nic jej nie straszne. 

Dagmar się uśmiecha. 

-Norris to twarda sztuka. Miło, że dobrze się miewa.

-Zajmijmy się szachownicą-mówi Ron.

-Grałem z czarnowłosym okularnikiem- zaczyna i wraz z opowieścią gryfon ma opis Harry'ego Pottera.

Eliksir wielosokowy cholibka. Ciężko będzie go namierzyć-stwierdza Ron i czuje, że trop wymyka mu się z rąk i że sprawa nie zostanie zamknięta. Widać nie dla niego kurs aurorski tylko hodowla hipogryfów albo tresura smoków.

-Zauważyłeś coś nietypowego?

Dagmar się zastanawia chwilę.

-Piony były ciekawie zdobione. Wyglądały na drogie. Zwędziłem jeden. Nic mi nie zrobicie nie? W końcu pomagam w śledztwie-zaniepokoił się.

-Informatorów nie tykamy. Pokaż ten pion-oznajmił Ron.

Dagmar niechętnie oddał mu zdobycz.

-Mógłbym go zatrzymać? On Ci pewnie pomoże tak bardzo jak czekoladowe żaby-powiedział.

Ron rozpoznał skąd ten pion pochodzi a mianowicie z kolekcji, którą oglądał nieraz na Pokątnej. Mały, niepozorny sklepik koło sklepu różdżek Olivandera.

-Nie. Pomoże złapać miłośnika Biesów - oznajmił Ron stanowczo.

Południc ani mgły nie było tym razem tylko jeden paranoiczny auror chroniący mu plecy gdyby sytuacja przerodziła się w katastrofę godną obecności Puszka w Wielkiej Sali. Ron bynajmniej nie był zdenerwowany, nie wcale, wyjedzenie kilkutygodniowych zapasów czekoladowych żab nie było objawem stresu, nie skądże. Wszystko było pod kontrolą. Ron przesłuchał właściciela Czarodziejskich Szachów. Łatwo było namierzyć podejrzanego. Albert Zwydnicki był zachwycony tym, że tak często Wybraniec odwiedza jego sklep i podziela pasję do szachów. Harry zawsze wolał Eksplodującego Durnia. Ron nie miał serca mu tego powiedzieć. Obecnie dyskretnie obserwował wejście do sklepu siedząc na ławce i czytając Żonglera cwanie zasłaniając nim twarz. Lipny Harry pojawił się niedługo później. Ron mrugnął do Moody'ego i ruszył za podejrzanym. Ron przekroczył próg sklepu spodziewając się najgorszego i całkiem zresztą słusznie. Podejrzany siedział przy stoliku z magicznymi szachami i wyglądał na tak zadowolonego jakby miał co najmniej obstawę z wściekłych Południc.

-Jesteś zatrzymany - oznajmił chłodno Ron wyciągając różdżkę.

Podejrzany nawet się nie poruszył, nie zaczął ciskać zaklęć tylko wyszczerzył radośnie kły.

-Obawiam się, że aurorzy będą musieli lekko zmodyfikować swoje plany jeżeli chcą by właściciel sklepu pozostał żywy-oznajmił zapraszającym gestem do stolika z grą.

Ron z niepokojem przyjrzał się nieruchomej postaci na podłodze.

-Jad kikimory. Odtrutka jest bardzo rzadka i trudno dostępna. Zagraj ze mną to ją dostanie-usłyszał.

Ron wiedział, że praca aurora to nie jest lekki kawałek chleba i stos trudnych decyzji do podjęcia. Harry zwykł bez większego namysłu ratować ludzi a jego przyjaciel też dlatego też młody autor wysłał Moody'emu patronusa krótko przedstawiając sytuację i otrzymał odpowiedź wypełnioną toną przekleństw. Ron usiadł przy stoliku. 

-Białe zaczynają-oznajmił podejrzany. 

Ron przesunął pion. 

-Obrona sycylijska, co? - mruknął tamten. 

-Skąd wiedziałeś, że Cię znajdę? - zapytał Ron. 

-Możesz być beznadziejnym aurorem ale na szachach się znasz-oznajmił. 

Ron próbował poskromić nerwy i drżenie rąk. Traktować podejrzanego jak Kikimorę na wolności i jednocześnie wykonywać dobre ruchy i śpieszyć się, śpieszyć bo ofiara Szachisty coraz ciężej oddychała. Stracona wieża i część pionów. Sytuacja trudna na planszy, część środkowa i coraz mniej czasu bo trucizna działała szybko. 

-Dlaczego ja? Skoro taki auror jak ja to żadne zagrożenie a kula u nogi- zapytał kpiąco. 

-Odpowiedzi poznasz po zakończeniu partii-usłyszał i tyle. 

Reszta partii przebiegała w ciszy tak ciężkiej, że postawienie figury na szachownicy niosło się echem. 

-Szach mat-oznajmił Ron. 

Eliksir wieloskowy przestawał działać. Harry znikał a zamiast niego pojawiła się osoba ze znajomymi rysami, ta, która zaatakowała Billa. Ale to nie był Fenrir Greyback tylko ktoś do niego podobny. 

-Antidotum-zażądał Ron unosząc różdżkę. 

-W lewej kieszeni-odpowiedział po czym dotknął figury czarnego króla i zwalił się na ziemię. 

Ron wysłał patronusa i ściągnął do sklepu starszego aurora po czym wyciągnął antidotum i podał ofierze a potem patrzył jak Moody sprawdza puls mordercy rzuca kilka zaklęć na szachownicę. 

-Zimny trup, obłożył klątwą czarnego króla. Miała się aktywować gdy przegra partię a ten biały to świstoklik przy Twojej przegranej pewnie by Cię zabrał w kłębowisko kikimor. Uwielbiasz się narażać co, Weasley? - zapytał. 

-To moje hobby-oznajmił Ron. 

Rozgrywka szachowa nie daje mu spokoju, każdy rozegrany ruch odtwarza we śnie i budzi się tak zmęczony jakby wcale go nie było. Ron szuka odpowiedzi i wreszcie ją znajduje wraz z zakończeniem śledztwa. Powodem była zemsta kuzyna Fenrira za jego zabicie, partia szachowa była próbą zranienia Harry'ego poprzez zlikwidowanie jego przyjaciela. Ron kończy kurs aurorski i odpędza stado gnębiwtrysków a nieotwarte pudełko czekoladowych żab na biurku jest jasnym świadectwem że wcale już nie myśli, że się do tego nie nadaje. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
